Wojna światów/II/01
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}/I/17|Księga I Rozdział XVII | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} KSIĘGA II. Ziemia pod panowaniem przybyszów z Marsa. I. Pod jarzmem. W pierwszej księdze odbiegłem tak daleko od moich własnych przygód, aby opowiedzieć czego doświadczył mój brat, że przez dwa ostatnie rozdziały nie wspominałem nawet o sobie i pastorze, którzy siedzieliśmy w pustym domu w Halliford, dokąd schroniliśmy się przed „czarnym dymem“. Tam pozostawaliśmy przez niedzielę i dzień następny — ów dzień powszechnej paniki — niby na wysepce światła oddzieleni od reszty świata wałem „Czarnego dymu“. Przez całe te dwa nieskończenie długie dni nie mogliśmy robić nic innego, jak tylko czekać w dręczącej bezczynności. Niepokoiłem się o żonę, wyobrażając ją sobie przerażoną w Leatherhead, opłakującą mię już jako umarłego. Chodziłem po pokoju wzdłuż i wszerz i aż krzyczałem czasem z rozpaczy na myśl o tem, że kiedy jej grozi niebezpieczeństwo, ja nic pomódz nie mogę. Kuzyn, u którego ją zostawiłem, był, jak to dobrze wiedziałem, człowiekiem odważnym w każdym wypadku; lecz był to charakter nie zdający sobie szybko sprawy z grożącego niebezpieczeństwa i niezdolny do spiesznego działania. Obecnie potrzebną była nietyle odwaga, ile przezorność. Jedyną moją pociechą była myśl, że Marsyjczycy posuwają się ku Londynowi a oddalają od niej. Taka obawa i niepewność dobrze człowieka nie usposabiają. Coraz więcej męczyły mię i irytowały nieustanne a wiecznie te same wykrzykniki pastora, nie mogłem dłużej znosić jego samolubnej desperacyi. Po kilku bezskutecznych uwagach, trzymałem się odeń zdaleka i przebywałem przeważnie w jakimś pokoju pełnym globusów, ławek, kajetów, widocznie przeznaczonym do nauki dla dzieci. Kiedy zaś mój prześladowca i tam mnie odnalazł, wszedłem na facyatkę i tam zamknąłem się na klucz wraz z nurtującą mię obawą. Przez cały dzień ten i ranek następny byliśmy literalnie osaczeni „czarnym dymem“. W sąsiednim domu w Niedzielę wieczorem byli jeszcze ludzie. Widziałem czyjąś twarz w oknie i przenoszenie światła, później zaś słyszałem zatrzaśnięcie drzwi. Nie wiem jednak co to byli za ladzie ani co się z nimi stało. Nazajutrz bowiem nikogo już widać nie było. Przez cały ranek poniedziałkowy „czarny dym“ posuwał się wolno ku rzece, coraz bliżej nas i zwrócił się dopiero w kierunku drogi za domem, który nas osłaniał. Jeden z Marsyjczyków ukazał się około południa, uśmierzając złowrogą materyę strumieniem mocno ogrzanej pary, która z sykiem uderzała mocno o chłodne ściany, spękała wszystkie szyby, których się dotknęła a pastorowi sparzyła rękę w chwili, gdy wyszedł z frontowego pokoju. Kiedy wreszcie przebrnęliśmy zalane dolne pokoje i wyjrzeli na świat, cała okolica północna wyglądała jakby na nią spadła nawałnica czarnego śniegu a od strony rzeki widać było niczem nie dającą się wytłomaczyć czerwoność, mieszającą się z ciemnym kolorem łąk wypalonych. Czas jakiś nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy o ile ta zmiana dotyczy naszego położenia, byliśmy tylko zadowoleni, że pozbyliśmy się obawy „Czarnego dymu“. Później jednak spostrzegłem, że nie będąc już oblężeni, możemy wyjść. Jak tylko więc zrozumiałem, że droga do ucieczki otwarta, zaraz zacząłem marzyć o tem by działać. Lecz pastor był wciąż nierozsądnie apatyczny. — Jesteśmy bezpieczni tutaj! zupełnie bezpieczni. Postanowiłem więc zostawić go — obym był to uczynił! Nauczony przykładem artylerzysty zacząłem szukać pożywienia i napojów. Najpierw znalazłem oliwę i szmatki, któremi opatrzyłem moje poparzone członki, potem wziąłem kapelusz i koszulę flanelową, znalezioną w jakiejś sypialni. Kiedy pastor zmiarkował, że mam stanowczy zamiar pójścia sam, zdecydował się nagle pójść ze mną. Ponieważ zaś przez całe popołudnie cicho było zupełnie, około piątej wyruszyliśmy poczerniałą drogą do Suubury. W Suubury raz po raz napotykaliśmy nieżywe ciała koni i ludzi, leżące w gwałtownie powykrzywianych pozycyach, powywracane wozy i pakunki, a wszystko grubo pokryte czarnym pyłem. Ten całun czarnego proszku przywiódł mi na myśl to, co czytałem o zniszczeniu Pompei. Przybyliśmy do Hampton-Court bez żadnych przygód, mając tylko wrażenia coraz dziwniejszych i niezwykłych widoków; w Hampton Court zaś nasze oczy odpoczęły przez chwilę na oazie zieloności, która uszła czarnej zawiei. Przeszliśmy przez Bushey Park z jego danielami, spacerującemi w cieniu kasztanów i spotkaliśmy kilku mężczyzn i parę kobiet, zdążających do Hampton i tak doszliśmy do Twickenham. Byli to pierwsi napotkani przez nas ludzie. Wdali paliły się jeszcze lasy w Ham i Petersham. Twickenham było nietknięte zarówno „gorącym promieniem“ jak i „dymem czarnym“ i ludzi też w niem było więcej, choć żaden z nich nie umiał nam powiedzieć nic nowego. Po większej części korzystali oni podobnie jak my z chwilowego uspokojenia, aby zmienić miejsce pobytu. Przypominam sobie jeszcze, że widziałem tam wiele domów, zajętych przez swoich mieszkańców zbyt wystraszonych, aby myśleć choćby o ucieczce. Tutaj również obfite były ślady pospiesznej wędrówki innych. Trzy potrzaskane bicykle leżały przy drodze jeden na drugim, za nimi zaś połamane wozy. Około wpół do dziewiątej przeszliśmy przez most Richmond a ponieważ było to miejsce najbardziej odkryte, szliśmy bardzo prędko; pomimo to zdołałem zauważyć wielkie masy czegoś czerwonego, płynące z wodą na szerokość kilkunastu stóp. Nie wiedziałem co to było — i nie było czasu na dociekanie — dlatego też nadawałem im daleko okropniejsze znaczenie, niż na to rzeczywiście zasługiwały. Tutaj znów po stronie hrabstwa Surrey pełno było czarnego pyłu (który kiedyś był czarnym dymem), nieżywych ciał (tych ostatnich cała góra niedaleko stacyi) i ani śladu Marsyjczyków. Dopiero na pewnej odległości od Barnes ujrzeliśmy troje ludzi, biegnących boczną ulicą ku rzece; zresztą miejscowość wydawała się pustą. Na wzgórzu miasto Richmond paliło się szybko a poza miastem ani śladu czarnego dymu. Wtem nagle, kiedy byliśmy już niedaleko Kew, spostrzegliśmy gromadkę uciekających i górną część machiny wojennej Marsyjczyków, wznoszącą się ponad dachami domów o jakie sto kroków od nas. Skamienieliśmy z przestrachu: gdyby nieprzyjaciel spojrzał był tylko w dół, bylibyśmy zginęli niechybnie. Przerażeni, nie śmieliśmy iść dalej; lecz skręciliśmy w bok i schronili się w jakiejś szopie w ogrodzie. Tam pastor czołgał się po ziemi, płacząc i mówiąc, iż nie ruszy się ztąd więcej. Lecz moja idée fixe dostania się do Leatherhead nie opuściła mię ani na chwilę, więc o zmroku wyszedłem z szopy. Przeszedłem zarośla i jakieś przejście około domu stojącego w ogrodzie i tak wydostałem się na drogę prowadzącą do Kew. Pastora zostawiłem w szopie; lecz on zaraz za mną podążył. To drugie wyjście było najryzykowniejszym krokiem, jaki kiedykolwiek przedsięwziąłem. Widocznem było bowiem, że nieprzyjaciel jest blisko. Zaledwie pastor dogonił mię, ujrzeliśmy znów albo poprzednio już widzianą machinę, czy też drugą do niej podobną, w stronie Kew-Lodge. Cztery czy pięć czarnych małych figurek biegło przed nią po łące i widocznem było, że nieznany przybysz gonił ich. Trzema krokami znalazł się wśród nich, oni zaś rozbiegli się z pod jego nóg na wszystkie strony. Nie użył wcale „gorącego promienia“ do zniszczenia ich; lecz jednego po drugim pozbierał i wrzucał do wielkiego metalowego kosza, który miał po za sobą. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy przyszło mi na myśl, że Marsyjczycy mogą mieć jeszcze inny cel oprócz zniszczenia pokonanej ludzkości. Przez chwilę skamienieliśmy, a potem zawrócili i uciekli przez bramę, znajdującą się poza nami, do okolonego murem ogrodu, wpadli do jakiegoś rowu i leżeli w nim, nie śmiąc nawet szeptać do siebie, póki noc nie zapadła. Zdaje mi się, iż była już blisko jedenasta, kiedy odważyliśmy się wyruszyć znowu, nie idąc wszakże drogą, lecz przedzierając się przez żywopłoty i pola. Mój towarzysz patrzył naprawo a ja na lewo, czy nie goni nas jaki Marsyjczyk, których tu było pełno dokoła. Tak natknęliśmy się na miejsce spalone i szczerniałe, obecnie stygnące i spopielone, z dość licznie porozrzucanemi ciałami martwych ludzi i koni, wszyscy byli okropnie popaleni od głowy i górnej części torsu, nogi tylko mając nietknięte a leżeli za czterema rozerwanemi na części armatami. Miasteczko Sheen uniknęło zniszczenia, lecz ciche było i opustoszałe, tutaj też nie napotkaliśmy wcale umarłych. Mój towarzysz zaczął narzekać na wielkie osłabienie i pragnienie; więc postanowiliśmy sprobować dostać się do którego z domów. Pierwszy, do którego weszliśmy oknem, był odosobnioną wilią, w której nie znalazłem nic do jedzenia prócz trochę spleśniałego sera. Była jednak woda do picia a ja zabrałem jeszcze siekierę, która mogła przydać nam się przy włamywaniu się do drugiego domu. Przeszliśmy potem na drugą stronę ulicy do miejsca gdzie ta zakręca ku Mortlake. Tu stał dom w ogrodzie otoczonym murem a w spiżarni znaleźliśmy następujące zapasy żywności: dwa bochenki chleba, surowy befsztyk i połowę szynki. Wyliczam tu naszą zdobycz tak dokładnie dlatego, że jak się później pokazało musieliśmy żyć o tem przez dwa tygodnie. Piwo w butelkach stało pod półką a dwa woreczki fasoli i trochę zwiędłej sałaty uzupełniało te zapasy. Z tej spiżarni wychodziło się do pewnego rodzaju kredensu, gdzie znów znaleźliśmy dwanaście butelek burgunda, bulion i łososia w puszkach oraz biszkopty. Było tam nadto i drzewo na opał. Z początku siedzieliśmy w ciemności, nie śmiejąc zapalić światła i jedliśmy chleb z szynką, popijając piwem z jednej butelki. Pastor, który wciąż był bojaźliwy i niespokojny, teraz, rzecz dziwna, głosował za pójściem dalej, ja zaś zachęcałem go do wzmocnienia się jedzeniem, kiedy stało się to co miało nas na tak długo uwięzić. — To chyba jeszcze nie północ — rzekłem i w tejże chwili oślepiła nas wielka zielonawa jasność. Wszystko w pokoju ukazało się wyraźnie zielone i czarne, potem znów znikło, a potem dał się słyszeć huk taki, jakiego już nigdy potem ani przedtem nie słyszałem. Natychmiastowo w ślad za tem, tak, iż wydało mi się to prawie jednocześnie, coś za mną stuknęło, szkło zabrzęczało, spadające gruzy załoskotały i tynk z sufitu opadł na nas, roztrzaskując się w drobne kawałki na naszych głowach. Ja upadłem na podłogę, uderzyłem głową o klamkę od pieca i straciłem przytomność. Pastor mówił mi później, iż byłem ogłuszony przez czas jakiś, a kiedy przyszedłem do siebie, byliśmy znów w ciemności, on zaś z twarzą wilgotną od krwi ciekącej mu z przeciętego czoła, cucił mnie wodą. Przez pewien czas nie pamiętałem co się stało. Potem powoli przyszedłem do siebie czułem guza na głowie. — Czy panu lepiej? — spytał pastor szeptem. Odpowiedziałem mu i usiadłem. — Nie ruszaj się pan, podłoga zasłana jest potłuczonemi skorupami z kredensu, nie możnaby się ruszyć bez hałasu, a zdaje mi się, że oni są nazewnątrz. Obaj więc siedzieliśmy tak cicho, iż słyszeliśmy swój własny oddech. Wszystko wokoło było cicho, raz tylko trochę tynku, czy muru, obsunęło się dość głośnym szmerem. Nazewnątrz i to bardzo blizko, słychać było przerywane grzechotanie metalu. — Słyszysz pan? spytał pastor — gdy grzechotanie powtórzyło się znowu. — Tak! — ale co to jest? — Mieszkaniec Marsa! — odrzekł pastor. Nasłuchiwałem znowu. — To nie tak, jak było z „gorącym promieniem,“ rzekłem, i przez pewien czas sądziłem, że jedna z ich wielkich maszyn wojennych natknęła się na dom, w którym schowaliśmy się, tak jak poprzednio widziałem, że druga rozbiła wieżę kościoła w Sheperton. Położenie nasze było tak dziwne i do zrozumienia trudne, iż przez jakieś trzy do czterech godzin t. j. dopóki dnieć nie zaczęło, siedzieliśmy prawie bez ruchu. Potem dopiero światło dostało się nie przez okno, które pozostało ciemnem, lecz przez trójkątny otwór pomiędzy belką, a kupą gruzu w ścianie za nami. Teraz ujrzeliśmy dopiero trochę wyraźniej wnętrze miejsca, w którem znajdowaliśmy się. Okno zostało wypchniętem i zupełnie zatkanem całą massą ziemi ogrodowej, która przysypała stół, na którym siedzieliśmy i leżała jeszcze u naszych stóp. Nazewnątrz ziemia piętrzyła się wysoko ponad domem, u samej góry wysadzonego okna widać bowiem było wyrwaną rurę wodociągową. Podłogę zaścielały skorupy potłuczonych garnków, drugi koniec pokoju, czy kuchni, w którym siedzieliśmy, był zawalony wraz z resztą domu, który widocznie runął cały. Gdy się lepiej rozjaśniło, ujrzeliśmy przez otwór w ścianie postać Marsyjczyka, który tu widocznie stał na straży. Na ten widok zaczołgaliśmy się jak można najostrożniej z owego półzmroku kuchni do izby, przeznaczonej na zmywanie, a zupełnie teraz ciemnej. Nagle błysnęła mi myśl prawdziwie rzecz wyjaśniająca. — Piąty cylinder — szepnąłem — piąty pocisk z Marsa uderzył w ten dom i zagrzebał nas pod jego gruzami! Przez chwilę pastor milczał, potem zaś wyszeptał. — Boże! zmiłuj się nad nami! Niezadługo słyszałem jak płakał zcicha i to był jedyny szmer, jaki słychać było w naszej norze. Ja coprawda ledwie śmiałem oddychać i trzymałem stale utkwione oczy w blade światło, wchodzące przez drzwi od kuchni. Nazewnątrz słychać było stukanie metalu, potem gwałtowne jakieś nawoływanie, a wreszcie po chwilowej ciszy syk i szum jakby machiny parowej. Te odgłosy po największej części dla nas niepojęte dawały się słyszeć z przerwami i stawały się coraz głośniejsze i liczniejsze. Potem usłyszeliśmy głuche stukanie, a potem drżenie, od którego wszystko co nas otaczało chwiać się zaczęło, a naczynia w spiżarni dzwoniły. Raz światło znikło i straszne dla mnie drzwi kuchenne stały się zupełnie ciemne. Przez wiele godzin zapewne siedzieliśmy tak skurczeni, milczący i drżący, aż wreszcie zmęczona uwaga wypowiedziała nam posłuszeństwo... Przypuszczam, że tak przespaliśmy większą część dnia; kiedy się obudziłem, uczułem głód i to tak gwałtowny, że skłonił mię do czynu. Powiedziałem towarzyszowi memu, że idę szukać pożywienia i poomacku skierowałem się ku spiżarni. On nic nie odpowiedział, lecz jak tylko jeść zacząłem, przyczołgał się za mną.